le coeur d'ambre
by ma chtite crevette
Summary: Lily et ses amies se font attaquer par des mangemorts .ceux ci veulent la clé..mais quelle clé?les maraudeurs acceptent de protéger les jeunes femmes pour les protéger ..sauront ils découvrir tous les secrets entourant ce quatuor mystérieux?
1. Chapter 1

- « Tu vas crever Evans, dis nous où est la clé ! » lança le mangemort.

- « De quoi parlez-vous ? Il n'y a jamais eu de clé ! » cria la dénommée Evans soutenant une blonde qui boitait.

- « Tant pis pour toi. ENDOLORIS !! lança le méchant.

Mais au lieu d'atteindre la jeune fille, il frappa une personne qui s'était placée devant. La créature laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur.

- « Nooon, OURAGAN !! » s'écria la rouquine.

- « Ne t'en fais pas Lys, j'ai appelé du secours » dit une brunette qui se relevait péniblement.

Ouragan se releva également, rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux noirs et soudainement se jeta sur son adversaire.

Malgré cela une poignée de sortilèges fut jeté aux gens qu'elle tentait de protéger.

Ceux-ci firent vaciller les trois cibles déjà bien mal en point. Cela ne fit que décupler la rage de la jeune femme. Elle allait s'effondrer vaincue, prête à recevoir l'ultime sortilège la conduisant à la mort quand, dans un éclair, elle vit le mangemort s'écrouler.

- « Enfin !!! » fut l'unique mot qui sortit de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse.

Lily reprit quant à elle vite connaissance et se leva rapidement malgré ses blessures. Elle s'approcha de ses deux amies encore inanimées et les réveilla.

- « Ange, Etoile levez-vous » dit elle.

- « Aïe, mon dieu, c'est pas possible nous sommes encore en vie. Où est Ouragan ? »

- « Je… Je crois qu'elle était devant nous. »

- « Nooon !!! » s'écrièrent les trois filles.

- « calmez vous » dit une voix toute proche.

- « Qui êtes vous ? » demande la brune Ange en relevant la tête.

Devant elles se trouvaient trois jeunes hommes. Lily, Gabriel et Alice les dévisagèrent et s'écrièrent en chœur : « Les Maraudeurs ».

Lily fut la première à reprendre ses esprits et demanda d'une voix suppliante :

- « Où est Ouragan ? Où est elle ? » répéta t-elle en s'aggripant à la chemise du premier maraudeur tout proche d'elle.

- « Là » indiqua le jeune homme en montrant une forme recroquevillée sur un brancard.

Alice et Gabriel se penchèrent sur la créature endormie.

- « Est elle en danger ? » demanda Alice.

- « Je ne pense pas, des soins appropriés et une bonne nuit de repos devraient la remettre sur pied assez rapidement. » répondit Gabriel.

- « Pourquoi nous ont-ils attaqués ? interrogea Lily.

- « Je n'en sais rien. » répondit Gabriel.

- « Désolé d'interrompre votre discussion mais il faudrait conduire votre amie à Sainte Mangouste » lança Sirius.

- « Non, pitié pas à Sainte Mangouste, pas là-bas ! » lança la jeune fille dans un cri de douleur tout en tentant de se relever péniblement.

- « mais si c'est pour ton bien » lui dit Lily.

- « Non, non, promet Lys » dit Ouragan.

- « Mais… »,

- « Promet Lys ! sur notre code d'honneur et serment ».

- « D'accord je te le promet ».

- « Merci ! » répondit elle avant de s'endormir.

- « Que va-t-on faire ? » demanda Alice.

- « Je peux la soigner mais il me faut un endroit calme et vu l'état désastreux de la maison » dit gabriel.

- « On peut vous conduire chez nous » proposa James.

Les filles acceptèrent. Ils prirent alors un objet par terre, le changeant en portoloin avant de disparaître ensemble dans la nuit.


	2. une nuit pas comme les autres

Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans un salon obscur. Les garçons les conduisirent vers un escalier menant au 2e étage. Ils passèrent un long couloir où étaient gravé les portes – Cornedrue – Patmol – Lunard – Queuduer. L'étrange corridor les mena à une grande porte qu'ils ouvrirent.

- « Posez la ici » dit Sirius.

Ils mirent alors la jeune femme sur un lit tout proche. Après un sort de lumière lancé par Remus, elles découvrirent la pièce. Elle ressemblait au dortoir qu'ils avaient à Poudlard. Les quatre mêmes lits, les placards ainsi que la salle de bain.

- « C'est notre chambre d'amis » dit James.

- « Ca conviendra » répondit Ange.

(Les explications sur les surnoms c'est pour plus tard).

Elle se pencha sur son amie et avec les sortilèges qu'elle lui appliqua, celle-ci avait déjà meilleure mine.

Lily recouvrit la nommée Ouragan du dessus de lit et dit à ange d'en profiter pour les soigner également.

Ange s'exécuta de suite. Elle soigna Lily, Alice et elle-même avant de se tourner vers les garçons en leur demandant si quelqu'un d'autre était blessé.

James lui demanda si elle était médicomage.

Ange lui répondit qu'elle avait étudié la médecine magique pendant un an avant de devenir auros et qu'elle avait arrêté car cela l'ennuyait beaucoup et que c'était trop facile pour elle.

Lily poussa un chut car il fallait que Ouragan puisse se reposer. Tout le monde quitta la pièce en laissant la jeune fille reprendre ses forces.

Au salon, les filles étaient ébranlées mais surtout plutôt inquiètes. Elles se mirent à parler d'un problème épineux : Où allaient elles loger ?.

Alice suggéra alors de demander à leurs parents mais c'était sans compter sur Ouragan car ses parents ne voulaient l'accueillir chez eux. Alice proposa qu'elle aille chez Lys. Malheureusement ses parents ne pouvaient pas la recevoir car ils avaient déménagé.

- « Pourquoi pas chez Franck ? » questionna Lily.

- « Sa mère ne serait pas d'accord, elle digère tout juste que je le fréquente ».

- « Alors problème, il nous faut un endroit » dit Lily.

Ange demanda du calme afin de faire le point. Tous s'assyirent au sol afin d'y réfléchir.

- « En tout cas il nous faut un endroit en attendant de pouvoir retrouver un vrai chez nous. Le problème c'est ouragan, elle est blessée et vu son caractère il faudrait quand même lui demander son avis. » Dit une des filles.

- « Désolé encore une fois d'interrompre votre discussion, mais ça ne gênerait pas que vous habitiez ici le temps de trouver un nouvel endroit. Pas vrai les gars ? » s'exprima Sirius.

- « Et puis une présence féminine ne serait pas de refus » répliqua Remus.

- « pour moi c'est d'accord et vous les filles qu'en pensez vous ? demanda Ange.

Les autres filles furent d'accord car ce fut généreux de la part des garçons.

- « Et Ouragan ? » demanda Ange.

Lys se proposa de la convaincre mais demanda aux autres de ne pas faire de mauvais coups.

Tout le groupe présent promis. C'était une promesse de Maraudeur.

James demanda pourquoi seule Ouragan était dans cet état là. Alice lui répondit alors qu'elle avait voulu les défendre du mauvais sort.

- « Folle elle est folle d'avoir fait cela » lança Sirius.

- « Non elle a été courageuse » soupira Lily.

- « Mais elle aurait pu mourir » dit Remus.

Ange expliqua qu'elle avait fait cela à cause de son serment. Remus demanda de quel serment il s'agissait.

Gabriel expliqua que quand ils étaient à Poudlard, elle avait la promesse devant eux de toujours les protéger et de leur venir en aide.

Les garçons en furent abasourdis.

- « Moi je crois que nous sommes les seules personnes en qui elles tient. Avant nous, elle avait toujours été seule » dit Lily.

Une des filles proposa au groupe de prendre des forces et d'aller se reposer.

- « Ouragan ira mieux demain et nous continueront de répondre a vos questions après une bonne nuit de sommeil » lança Gabriel en baillant.


	3. c'est quoi ces surnoms ?

Le lendemain, dans un brouillard comateux, les 3 filles se levèrent. Gabriel vérifia que tout allait bien pour Ouragan puis elles descendirent déjeuner. Elles découvrirent les maraudeurs déjà attablés. Aucun bonjour, chacun mangea en silence jusqu'à ce que Lily rompe le silence.

- « Je vais attendre qu'Ouragan se réveille, à ce moment là je te préviendrai Ange ».

- « D'accord, je vérifierai qu'elle n'ai plus rien ».

- « Pendant ce temps, j'enverrai des hiboux à nos proches pour les rassurer puis au ministère pour nous expliquer » dit Alice.

A peine fini, Lys se leva et sortit dans un tourbillon de mèches rousses. Les garçons silencieux jusque là, posèrent la même question : que s'était il passé hier soir.

- « Je n'en sais rien. Les mangemorts nous ont attaqué. Apparemment ils cherchaient quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Qu'en penses tu Etoile ? » demanda Gabriel.

- « Comme toi. Mais pour l'instant je suis inquiète pour Ouragan. « dit Alice.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, Lys veille sur elle comme une mère sur son poussin. « répondit Gabriel.

- « Ange, Etoile, Ouragan, Lys, c'est quoi ces noms bizarre ? » demanda Sirius aux filles.

- « Ce sont nos surnoms, à chacun le sien. » répondit Gabriel.

- « Alors qui est qui, parce que moi, personnellement, je ne m'y retrouve plus. « dit James.

- « Tu leur explique pendant que je me charge des hiboux. » demanda Alice à Ange.

- « Ok, donc c'est ange pour moi, Etoile pour Alice, Lys pour Lily et Ouragan pour… ».

- « Elle est réveillée » s'écria Lily en entrant dans la pièce.

- « TADAM !!! Me voilà !! » dit Ouragan en souriant.

- « Tu vas mieux ? » demandèrent Remus et Gabriel.

- « Comme un charme grâce à mon médecin personnel. » répondit ouragan.

Gabriel rougit et continua son explication.

- « Donc je disais Ouragan pour Ambre. »

- « Mais pourquoi ces surnoms les filles ? »

- « Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de l'ange Gabriel ? » demanda Ange.

- « Aaah mais oui c'est clair mais pour les autres ?interrogea James.

- « Lys parce que c'est ma fleur préférée. » expliqua Lys.

- « Pourquoi ouragan et étoile ? » demanda l'un des garçons.

- « Alice adore les étoiles et qu'elle a l'étoffe d'une star. Pour ambre, c'est simple elle est comme un ouragan lorsqu'elle est en colère. » expliquèrent ensemble Lys et Gabriel.

- « Ce n'est pas vrai. » dit ouragan en bondissant furieusement de sa chaise.

- « Cool. Nous voulions vous remercier de nous héberger le temps que l'on trouve un nouveau logement. « dit ange.

- « Quoi ? Que l'on m'explique, je ne comprends plus rien. « dit Ambre.

- « On t'expliquera plus tard, calme toi. » répondit Lily.

Ayant pensé que les filles aimeraient savoir à quoi ressemble la maison, les garçons leur firent visiter la grande demeure. Elle était absolument magnifique, un véritable palais. Plus tard, ils décidèrent de se reposer sur la terrasse et pendant que les filles papotaient, les maraudeurs observaient.

Gabriel SIMONS était une brune aux cheveux longs et raides, ses yeux étaient d'une belle couleur violacée comme on n'en avait jamais vu. Visiblement c'était la plus intelligente du groupe.

Leurs regards se posèrent sur Alice GRAHAM. Blonde aux yeux bleus, elle semblait être la plus joyeuse du groupe, la plus enfant.

Lily EVANS comme s'en souvenait James était une belle rousse aux yeux en amande de couleur vert émeraude. Elle semblait être la plus grande confidente des filles et avoir un cœur d'or. Mais la plus surprenante pour Sirius était Ambre MENDOZA. Cheveux noirs épais et bouclés, yeux marron justement de couleur d'ambre, elle avait le teint mat. Elle devait avoir des origines espagnoles. Elle semblait celle qui faisait les mauvais coups pour remonter le moral des autres.

- « Dites les gars, ça vous dirait dans un club ce soir ? On vous invite. » demanda Ambre.

- « Quel club ? » interrogea Sirius.

- « Le Mervila, on a nos habitudes là bas » dit Lily.

- « pourquoi pas, après tout on a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu. » dit James.

- « Youpi, alors disons 20 heures, c'est son heure d'ouverture. » dit Gabriel.

Vous n'avez pas l'air très fan ..une petite reviews s'il vous plait !!


	4. Le mervila

A 18 heures du soir, les filles montèrent se préparer .Elles se disputèrent l'accès à la salle de bain qui leur était réservée et se préparèrent chacune de leur côté.

Lily opta pour une robe verte dos nu qui dégageait ses épaules et dévoilait sa peau de porcelaine, tout en mettant ses yeux en valeur .Elle releva ses cheveux roux en un chignon lâche.

Gabriel, elle, préféra se parer de rouge .Elle mit un haut emprunté à Ouragan qui était décolleté sur le devant et découvrait ses épaules. Puis la brune compléta le tout par une courte jupe rouge elle aussi mais brodée de fils d'or. Pour faire bon effet, elle noua quelques fils dorés dans ses cheveux bruns.

Alice avait opté pour une jupe blanche virevoltante autour de ses jambes et un haut blanc cassé dont les bretelles étaient croisées dans le dos. Tout cela mettait en valeur ses cheveux blonds.

Et Ambre, à l'inverse d'Etoile, passa une jupe noire à volants ainsi qu'un haut flottant noir, largement décolleté et qui mettait en valeur ses formes latines.

Ainsi parées, elles descendirent rejoindre les garçons dans le salon. La vue de ces quatre beautés leurs coupa le souffle et avec un hochement de tête appréciateur, ils convinrent de transplaner car il était l'heure.

Devant le club, où attendait déjà beaucoup de monde, les filles laissèrent les maraudeurs le temps de revenir avec un garçon aux cheveux bruns. Il s'appelait Frank Londubat et se présenta comme le petit ami d'Alice.

- « Au fait les filles, comment on entre ? Parce que vu la foule qu'il y a, on en a pour jusqu'à demain ! » dit James.

- « Pas de problème ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de faire la queue ! » s'exclama Lily.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Remus.

Elles ne répondirent que par un sourire malicieux et tournèrent leurs regards vers Ambre qui se dirigea vers le videur d'un pas nonchalant .Sous le regard des autres, elle lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille et fit signe à ses amis d'avancer. Le videur leurs ouvrit la porte sous le regard plus que surpris des maraudeurs.

Le club était génial : les fauteuils étaient disposés autour des tables afin de former des petits salons.

Un serveur, avec un grand sourire lorsqu'il vit Ambre, les conduisit à une table bien située et s'éloigna dès qu'il eût pris leurs commandes .L'ambiance était plutôt bonne et après quelques secondes, Alice entraîna Frank sur la piste .Les garçons, surpris par la façon dont ils étaient entrés dans le club demandèrent :

- « Comment ça se fait qu'on ait pu entrer si facilement ? »

- « On vous l'a déjà dit : on a nos entrées dans cette boite. »répondit Gabriel.

- « Dites plutôt que c'est Ambre qui a ses entrées ! » rectifia James.

- « Et alors ? J'en fais profiter mes amis, quoi de plus normal ? »dit Ambre.

- « Bon .Alors dis-nous ce que tu as dit au videur pour qu'il nous laisse entrer ? »questionna Sirius.

- « Ca c'est mon secret ! »répliqua Ouragan d'un ton malicieux.

La conversation finit là car le couple de danseur revenait pour se désaltérer avec les boissons servies à leur table. Ils finissaient de boire quand trois hommes au teint mat se présentèrent.

Le premier, qui semblait l'aîné vu sa taille, fit une bise sur caque joue à Ouragan mais se contenta d'un bonjour normal pour les autres.

Le second, aux yeux dorés, fit un baisemain galant à toutes les dames de la table puis le dernier se contenta d'offrir à chacune une fleur .Les filles le remercièrent chaleureusement mais d'un geste, il indiqua que ce n'était rien.

Pendant ce temps, les maraudeurs impassibles attendaient leur heure. Ils avaient décidé qu'au départ des inconnus, ils inviteraient leurs compagnes à danser.Mais les étrangers les prirent de vitesse en invitant chacun l'une des trois demoiselles qui acceptèrent ravies. Alors, enlaçant leurs cavalières respectives, ils se dirigèrent vers la piste.

-« C'est qui ces gars ? » s'exclama Sirius.

-« Pourquoi ils ont le droit de les tenir comme ça ? »Grogna James.

-« C'est indécent de se comporter comme ça avec des femmes ! »S'indigna Remus.

-« Dites ! On dirait que vous êtes jaloux…. »Dit Alice.

-« PAS DU TOUT !!! »Crièrent les maraudeurs.

-« On se pose simplement des questions. Pourquoi ? C'est interdit ? » Demanda Sirius avec rage.

-« Non.Mais calmez-vous, je disais ça comme ça. »Répondit Alice en se tournant vers Frank.

La musique se finit et les filles prirent congés des trois inconnus .En grande conversation, elles échangeaient leurs impressions.

-« Roberto est toujours aussi bon danseur. »Remarqua Gabriel.

-« Quant à Juan, il me fait toujours autant rire ! »Dit Lily dans un éclat de rire.

-« Ca m'a fait plaisir de revoir Silvio après tout ce temps. »Ajouta Ambre.

-« Bon on pourrait rentrer .On est fatigué. »Proposa le lycanthrope.

-« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? »S'alarma Ange.

-« Non, simplement je crois que Frank et Alice ont d'autre projet que danser … »fit remarquer Remus.

Le jeune couple, à côté d'eux, s'embrassaient à pleine bouche et c'est sans surprise qu'une fois sortis ils entendirent Alice annoncer qu'elle allait dormir chez son petit ami.Une fois rentrées, les filles prirent congé des hommes avant de rejoindre leurs appartements.Les maraudeurs eux ,dans le salon ,se posaient des questions :

-« Je me demande qui étaient ces hommes ? » fit James.

-« Pourquoi on est entré si facilement ? »Se demanda Remus.

-« Pourquoi le serveur avait l'air de connaître Ambre ? »Dit Sirius.

Et chacun dans sa tête se posèrent aussi la question : « Pourquoi j'était si jaloux tout à l'heure ? »

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : L'ALBUM PHOTO .

Missgege 93 : Merci de m'encourager !j'espère que ce chap te plaira !

Miss Lalou : décidément, il n'y a que des miss qui m'écrivent !je suis contente que cette fic te plaise..La suite arrive tout de suite !


	5. l'album photo

Les maraudeurs dormirent mal cette nuit-là.Les images de la soirée revenant sans cesse dans leurs têtes, accompagnées de cette question : pourquoi étaient-ils si jaloux ?

Durant le petit déjeuner, ils annoncèrent aux filles qu'ils sortaient pour un rendez-vous.Celles-ci acquiescèrent sans poser de question, ne voulant pas provoquer de dispute.

Sirius et les autres avaient réunion au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Dumbledore, sans raison apparente, les avait convoqué pour leur parler de quelque chose.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le directeur de Poudlard était assis dans un fauteuil et regardait le feu dans la cheminée.

- « Alors vous voilà .Asseyez-vous donc. »dit Albus, sans émettre la moindre surprise.

- « Pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir ? »demanda Remus.

- « J'ai entendu parler de votre acte de générosité envers ces jeunes filles, et je voulais vous en parler .Savez-vous pourquoi ces mangemorts ont attaqué leur maison ? »demanda le directeur.

- « Non, nous leur avons demandé mais elles n'en savent pas plus que nous. »répondit Sirius.

- « Nous pensons que c'est anormal.D'après nos espions, Voldemort s'intéresse de très près aux mesdemoiselles Mendoza, Evans, Simons et Graham. »raconta le vieillard.

- « Mais pourquoi ? Qu'ont –elles de si extraordinaire pour que Voldemort veuille leur mort ? »s'exclama James.

- « Nous n'en savons rien.C'est pourquoi je vous demande de protéger ces demoiselles durant leur séjour chez vous. » annonça Dumbledore.

Ils acceptèrent et partirent pour mener à bien leur mission .Quand ils arrivèrent, la maison était silencieuse.

Peut –être les filles étaient –elles sorties ? Pas de quoi s'inquiéter .En se rendant au salon, ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le désordre incommensurable qui régnait dans la pièce.(un peu comme ma chambre quoi ! lol !).Visiblement, les filles avaient regardé des photos avant de sortir. Celles-ci encombraient la table basse.Ils s'approchèrent en essayant de ne pas piétiner les photos.Soudain une image attira leur attention.

Dessus, on voyait Ambre, tendrement enlacée par un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts.Ils avaient pris appuis contre une moto et souriaient de toutes leurs dents à l'objectif.Sur cette photo, Ouragan possédait quelques mèches rousses et une combinaison de moto très moulante.

Sirius qui avait pris la photo la retourna.Derrière était marqué : _Prise par Lily._

_Le couple l e plus mignon de la Terre : Ambre et Daniel._

Une autre écriture marquait plus loin la date mais une autre la précédait : _15 décemdre 1986 : Je t'aimerai toujours.Nous serons toujours ENSEMBLE._

Sirius reposa l'image magique d'une main te Lunard guettaient sa réaction car le visage de leur ami était devenu pâle et ses yeux, hagards.

Mille questions défilaient dans sa tête : Qui était cet homme ?

Où s'étaient-ils rencontrés ?

L'aimait-elle toujours ?

Pourquoi n'etait-il pas là ?etc.…..

Soudain, il se sentit triste .Cette fille ne serait jamais pour lui qu'une amie .Rien d'autre !

- « Sirius, tu te sens bien ? »Demanda James.

Pour ses amis il ne devait pas montrer son accablement.Il se força à sourire et répondit :

- « Oui .Je pense qu'on pourrait demander aux filles qu'elles nous montrent les photos.Avec leurs commentaires ce seraient sûrement amusant .Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

- « Bonne idée ! » Ils entendirent un claquement de porte et 3 demoiselles pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

- « Salut ! Dites Sirius vient d'avoir l'idée du siècle ! » dit James.

- « Et laquelle ? »demanda Lily.

- « Pendant que vous rangez votre bazar, vous allez en profiter pour nous montrer mes photos et nous raconter des anecdotes à leurs sujets. »expliqua Remus.

Les filles se regardèrent et finirent par accepter.Au moins le rangement serait marant.Ils regardèrent les photos de Poudlard :

- « Waoow ! Mes demoiselles n'airiez –vous pas enfreint le règlement cette nuit-là ? »demanda James.

- « Mais non ! On était à la tour d'astronomie avec des couvertures parce que…Ambre n'avait pas fini sa carte des constellations ! »inventa Lily.

- « EH ! En tout cas moi, je préfère celle –là ! »s'exclama Ouragan.

Dessus Lily dansait dans les bras du garçon de l'autre soir .Aussitôt, James sentit une vague de colère montée en lui.Mais pourquoi, pensa t'il, suis-je aussi fâché de savoir que d'autres gars ont pu la serrer dans leurs bras ? Mais Gabriel le rassura avec cette réflexion :

- « Faut dire que là-dessus Juan est un marié très heureux ! Carmen était très surprise de voir qu'il s'était décidé !

- « Je trouve en tout cas que nos 3 amis ont choisi des femmes remarquables ! Les garçons de l'autre soir, expliqua Ambre devant le regard interrogateur des maraudeurs, sont de vieux amis que j'ai présentés à mes amies.Oh ! Et celle là ! On pourrait la baptiser : 'Un ange rêve'.

- « Ouais ! Quand Ange ne dessinait pas le garçon qu'elle aimait, elle pensait à lui. »répliqua Lily.

Remus feignit le détachement alors que les paroles de Lily résonnaient à ses oreilles.De qui était-elle tombée amoureuse ? Peut-être que le garçon avait tenté sa chance ….Pourquoi avait-il envie de tuer le chanceux qui avait réussi à se faire aimer d'Ange ?

- « Mes demoiselles ! ne serriez-vous pas ivres sur cette photo ? »demanda Sirius, un brin moqueur.

- « Ah mais oui ! En fait, Lily et Ambre faisaient semblant d'être des enfants sages pendant la journée mais la nuit, elles se transformaient en véritables démons ! Vous auriez vu toutes les bêtises qu'on a faites la nuit dans Poudlard ! Sur celle-là, on avait été dans la salle sur Demande.Se faire une soirée entre fille, quoi ! Parler des garçons, des cours, des garçons, de la mode, des garçons, de nos prochaines nuits de folies…et est-ce que j'ai cité les garçons ? »raconta Gabriel.

Toutes les photos y passèrent et cela dura toute la nuit .Sauf celle que les maraudeurs avaient trouvé à leur arrivée. Celle-ci avait mystérieusement disparu ….

Chap6 : une cuite mémorable

J'ai l'impression que toutes mes histoires se passent avec des cuites …bizarre pourtant !je ne bois presque pas..

Kiwoui : mais la voilà la suite ! Devant tes yeux !je suis contente que ça te plaise !

Nul 0 : rien que ton pseudo est significatif !je suppose que tu es une sorte de grande faucheuse qui vient emporter les mauvaises histoires (selon toi)..Si ça te plait pas, ça te plait pas ! Tu connais sûrement le proverbe : « on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. »Je peux t'assurer que ton commentaire ne m'empêchera pas de dormir..Tchao !

Missgege 3 : Aha ! Tu me payes combien pour que je te révèle la vérité ? (Se frappe le front de la main) mince, une partie de la vérité se trouve dans ce chap !quoique..Seulement une partie …voyons voir combien de temps tu peux attendre..

MorganneS : Sory mais si je dis tout dès le début, cela ne sert plus à rien de lire l'histoire ! Mais je prends note de ton commentaire et j'essayerai de mettre plus d'infos la prochaine fois !

-

-

-

-

-

-


	6. une cuite mémorable

Les jours passaient tranquillement avec de ci de là de petites disputes mais jamais rien de bien méchant.

Un soir où seuls se trouvaient Sirius et James à la maison, et que tous deux se laissaient envahir par la fatigue avachis sur le canapé, un claquement de porte les sortit de leur marasme.Ils entendirent ensuite des chuchotis provenant d'une conversation.Se sentant tout d'un coup parfaitement réveillés, Patmol et Cornedrue sortirent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent en direction de l'entrée du salon.Deux silhouettes titubaient dans l'entrée de la pièce.L'une d'elle se rattrapa au chambranle de la porte tandis que l'autre ,se prenant les pieds dans le tapis , s'étala de tout son long en poussant des jurons dans une langue étrangère :

- « FODASSE !!!(Ndlr : insulte portugaise que m'a apprise ma mère.Merci maman !) »

- « Lumos maxima ! »dit une autre voix.

La lumière revint dans la pièce pour présenter une scène risible :

James et Sirius menaçant une Lily qui tentait de rester debout en se collant à la porte et une Ambre vautrée sur le tapis.

- « Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »demanda Sirius.

- « On embrasse le tapis pour le moment. »répondit Ambre, ironique.

- « Oups ! attend je t'aide. »dit Patmol en l'aidant à se relever.

- « Lily, tu te sens bien ? Tu es toute tremblante » constata James.

- « Ca va .Mais j'aimerais assez que tu arrêtes de bouger parce que je commence à avoir mal au cœur. »dit Lys d'une voix faible.

- « Mais je ne bouge pas ! »répliqua Cornedrue.

Il s'approcha et écarta la rousse de la porte.Elle fit deux pas avant de tomber mais elle fut rattrapée par James. Celui-ci la prit d'autorité dans ses bras et allât la poser délicatement sur le fauteuil.C'est ce moment que choisi Ambre pour laisser échapper un hoquet.

- « Mais vous êtes ivres ! »s'exclama Sirius.

- « Oh ça va hein ! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à nous parler comme nos mères ! »s'indigna Ouragan.

- « Qu'est ce que vous avez fichu ? »répliqua James.

- « Ca se voit pas ! on a juste bu un peu ! »expliqua Lily.

- « Vous êtes irresponsables ! S'il vous était arrivé quelque chose ! »cria Patmol.

- « Vous êtes mal placés pour nous traiter d'irresponsables quand on sait les trucs que vous faisiez à l'école !,rétorqua Lys, On est assez grande pour faire ce qu'on veut .Par contre ,n'en parlez pas à Ange. »

- « Pourquoi ? »demanda Cornedrue.

- « Parce qu'autrement, ça risque de barder pour nous. »répondit la rousse, en se tordant les mains, « S'il te plait ne dis rien ! »

Devant ces grands yeux verts qui le fixaient, James s'emplit d'un trouble étrange .Dans un état second, il accepta, ne se souvenant même plus de quoi elle lui parlait.Devant son signe, Lys soupira et plongea dans le indiqua qu'il allait la coucher.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il la prit dans ses bras.

Dans son regard noisette, on pouvait voir briller une immense tendresse.

Sitôt partis, Ambre se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.Elle était très fatiguée et prise d'une migraine colossale.Elle n'avait même pas vu Sirius s'asseoir en face d'elle et la regarder avec inquiétude.Finalement, elle laissa le sommeil l'envahir elle aussi et sombra dans l'inconscience.Soudain elle sentit des bras autour d'elle, qui la portaient.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et dans son délire, crut voir Daniel.Elle se mit à lui parler,et lui reprocha de l'avoir laisser toute seule alors qu'il avait promis qu'ils resteraient toujours ensemble.Dans son rêve qui se confondait avec la réalité,elle avoua être heureuse de le revoir et déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres de son ancien amant.Mais dans la réalité,celui qu'elle avait pris pour Daniel était Sirius.

Celui-ci écouta les paroles de la jeune femme et éprouva de la colère contre cet homme qui n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.Et sans qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait,Ambre l'embrassait .Aussitôt la surprise passée,Sirius sentit un énorme désir pour cette belle espagnole ,couler dans ses veines.Mais alors qu'il allait céder à la tentation,il se rappela qu'elle croyait être dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.Rompant le baiser,il amena son précieux fardeau dans la chambre de Peter.Il valait mieux que Lys et Ouragan ne cuvent pas leur alcool ensemble.De plus ,James n'était toujours pas revenu.

En effet, le jeune brun avait déposé la rousse sur son lit et l'avait recouverte pour ensuite se perdre dans sa contemplation.Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle et repensait rêveusement au moment où dans son sommeil, la jeune fille s'était blottie plus étroitement contre lui avec un soupir de contentement.Pour lui, elle était la beauté descendue sur terre, un ange tombé du ciel.Il décida qu'il valait mieux redescendre quand la rousse se retourna et repartit au pays des songes.S'arrachant à l'univers de sa déesse aux cheveux aux couleurs d'automne (oh ! je fais de la poésie maintenant !),il descendit dans sa chambre et s'endormit avec l'image obsédante d'une femme aux traits délicats qui dormait juste au –dessus de lui.

Sirius, lui, sitôt fini sa tâche, repartit dans sa chambre.Etalé sur son lit, un large sourire aux lèvres, il s'endormit en se rappelant le goût du baiser auquel il venait de goûter et dont maintenant il ne pouvait plus se passer.

CHAP 7 : LA FOLIE DE LA PLEINE LUNE.

- Pourquoi y a pas de reviews pour ce chap ??Vous m'aimez plus ???Snif snif !! voilà vous avez brisé mon pauvre petit cœur ….ouiiiiiinnnnnn

-

-

-

-

-

-

-


End file.
